Sparrowpaw's Path
by Entracon
Summary: A prophecy has arrived to the Clans, shrouded in mystery. Now, it's up to Sparrowpaw to decipher it before it's too late. T for violence and cat death. (On hiatus, probably never finishing)
1. Prologue

Five starry cats gathered around in a circle, mumbling anxiously to each other. They stood in a cloudy forest, with stars shining through the clouds, and trees that stretched for miles. The usually bustling heaven was nearly silent, the only voices arising showing fear and confusion.

The cats suddenly stopped speaking when they heard the footsteps of a large, starry, brown tabby tom cat. The other cats quickly got into a line, all of them facing the new cat. With how fast they got into position, one would've thought it was instinct.

What felt like moons passed, until a small, white tabby tom spoke.

"...A-Aspenstar, what is the verdict?"

The brown tom towering over them spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"A kit of ForestClan is going to have a destiny like none other. This kit will save the clans from destruction."

Aspenstar paused for a moment, and then when he spoke again, his tone became more worrisome.

"...However. There is a problem. Unlike any other prophecy we have ever needed to deliver before, this happens to be all we know. We don't know what cats are going to live, what cats are going to die...We don't even know this kit's name."

The other cats began to quietly murmur to each other again, until Aspenstar's calm demeanor snapped in an instant.

"Be quiet, all of you!"

Every one of the starry cats went silent, and Aspenstar's tone shifted back to a calm tone in the blink of an eye, as if nothing happened.

"Even so, we must still tell the clans something...But, how?"


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 _ForestClan_

This clan, like the name implies is in a forest. The very edge of the territory is separated by a large stream, with a burnt down log of an old tree that toppled over, acting as a bridge. Before this, it was impossible for a cat the get over to the other side without swimming. The territory is cut off by a huge twoleg establishment, full of monsters on a wide thunder path which they never seem to leave. Instead, they use their long mouths to pick up soil and move it into huge piles. Other monsters have really long necks, with a small head, and a strong, dangly tongue with another mouth on it, used to pick up strange-looking rocks.

The camp itself is in the middle of the territory. It is a wide hole in a grassy clearing, surrounded by trees. The warriors den and the apprentice's den are out in the open with only moss.

The nursery is a smaller, deeper, hole shrouded in bushes to keep it safe from any invading clans.

The elders den is a fallen, hollow, tree log, that leans against the wall of the camp. The entrance of the log outside of the camp has been covered with thickets to prevent anything from sneaking in and killing the elders. A common apprentice's duty is to gather more thickets to replace the old ones.

The medicine cat den used to be out in the open, right next to the nursery, until an incident happened involving a kit eating the few herbs they had and dying. After that, they made it into a hole, surrounded it with rocks, and moved it away from the nursery.

Finally, the leader's den is a small cavern in the side of the camp with some moss. The leader holds meeting on a tree that is, er, "creatively", named the Talltree.

The clan uses the lush grass of the forest to hide themselves, so they can easily sneak up and catch their prey. They also have mastered the skill of climbing, and they silently stalk up trees to catch birds.

 **Leader: Willowstar** \- Fluffy gray tabby tom with fur that droops like a weeping willow tree, and amber eyes.

 **Deputy: Ambereyes** \- White tom with gray spots. He has amber eyes, hence his name.

 **Medicine Cat: Whitefur** \- White tom with black tipped fur and turquoise eyes.

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

 **Warriors: Smalltail** \- White tabby tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes.

 **Apprentice, Bluepaw**

 **Duskfang** \- Black she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white belly, and amber eyes.

 **Apprentice, Frostpaw**

 **Pondnose** \- Blue tabby she-cat with a black nose and a black tail tip.

 **Apprentice, Palepaw**

 **Mothtail** \- White she-cat with light green eyes.

 **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

 **Emberpelt** \- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Birchfur** \- Light gray tabby tom with hazel eyes, and a tail that fades to black.

 **Mintclaw** \- White calico she-cat with mint green eyes.

 **Vinestream** \- Brown tabby tom with deep green eyes.

 **Icegaze** \- Black tom with cold, blue eyes.

 **Shrewfoot** \- Gingerish-cream tom with a white belly and muzzle, and hazel eyes.

 **Snowpelt** \- White she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye. She is blind in her blue eye.

 **Apprentices: Nightpaw** \- Dark blue she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Bluepaw** \- Blue tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Frostpaw** \- White she-cat with green eyes and gray ears.

 **Palepaw** \- Cream tom with a white belly and hazel eyes.

 **Pebblepaw** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens: Roseheart** \- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **Kits: Sparrowkit, Dovekit, Robinkit**

 **Dappledfur** \- Spotted gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

 **Kits: Speckledkit, Spottedki** t

 **Mistflower** \- Light gray-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Kits: Rainkit, Icekit**

 **Kits: Sparrowkit** \- Small brown tabby she-kit with a white belly and blue eyes.

 **Dovekit** \- White mottled she-kit with blue eyes.

 **Robinkit** \- Reddish-ginger she-kit with blue eyes.

 **Speckledkit** \- White tom with black speckles and blue eyes.

 **Spottedkit** \- Gray she-kit with white spots and blue eyes.

 **Rainkit** \- Dark gray-blue tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Icekit** \- Light gray-blue tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Elders:** **Graystorm** \- Gray tabby tom with hazel eyes.

 **Dawntail** \- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **The rest of the clans will be revealed later.**


	3. Chapter 1: Leader Robinstar

Chapter 1: Leader Robinstar

The new-leaf sunlight fell down onto the ForestClan camp, the snow, lying on the camp like a blanket, melting. In the nursery, the sounds of kits playing could be heard.

"Rawwwr! I'm Robinstar! If you think you can beat me, Spotted-I mean, Evilstar, you're mistaken!"

Robinkit tackled Spottedkit playfully, but then Spottedkit rolled her off.

"You think that I can be defeated by the likes of you, petty Robinstar? Well, if you think you can, you're wrong!"

Spottedkit pounced at Robinkit, but then the ginger she swerved around her and called out to the other kits.

"Warriors! Attack!" she mewled.

As soon as she said that, her sister, Dovekit, and her friends, Rainkit and Icekit, ran over.

"Ha! You're outmatched, Evilstar! There's four of us and one of you!" mewed Robinkit.

"You think I didn't come prepared? Sparrowclaw! Speckleddeath! Cover me!"

Dovekit said, "Well, you're still outmatched, considering there's still four of us and only three of you..."

Only Sparrowkit arrived as "backup". Speckledkit just sat in the nursery, idly fiddling with the moss in the nursery.

"Speckledkiiiit! You said you were going to play with us!"

Spottedkit and Speckledkit's mother, Dappledfur said, "You know he is shy. And besides, he's moons younger then you, so let him rest." With that, Speckledkit went over and curled up beside Dapplefur.

He added, "And it's freezing too!"

Spottedkit mewed, "But it's not that cold!"

She eventually gave up and said, "Let's just continue without him."

Robinkit, once again, shouted for her "warriors" to "attack" "Evilstar". Everyone she called pounced on Spottedkit all at once, but then Dapplestar intervened.

"Now, don't be too rough."

The kits all got off of her and pulled her out of the snow.

Suddenly, Dappledfur had an idea.

"I, Dappledfur of RobinClan, shall defeat you with my magical... good-ness powers!" And with that, she flicked Spottedkit with her tail.

"What was _that_ supposed to do to me?"

Dappledfur chuckled. "My magic powers have turned you, Evilstar, into a good cat named Spottedstar!"

Spottedkit gasped. "Oh no! My evilness is draining away! Quick, Sparrowkit! use your evil powers on me to restore me back to my evilness!" Then, she dramatically fell over. Sparrowkit darted over there faster then a hare, but then she got flicked by Dappledfur's tail.

"She's got me too!" meowed Sparrrowkit. She made a dramatic pose, and fell over. Everyone, including her, burst out laughing.


End file.
